


Closer.

by Achievelandia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Kinfeplay, M/M, PWP, Submission, Tiger Skin, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/pseuds/Achievelandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian puts on the skin but Jim sees something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer.

"Sebby! I'm home~" Jim called, wandering through the door and walking into the bedroom, slipping out of his suit jacket and throwing it onto the bed; normally he would happily stay in his suit for the rest of the night but he was feeling restless and the suit was making him feel cramped, confined, trapped in his own skin.

The only thing Jim heard in response was a low growl from the corner of the room, predatory and possessive, low in pitch and deep in timbre. Sebastian sat in the wingback leather chair, elbows resting on his knees, head dipped; the normally strong lines of his face obscured by a snout, covered with soft orange fur. Downy ears rose from his head as he lifted his predatory gaze to Jim, meeting his eyes. It had been a long time since Sebastian had put on the skin, since he had become Kalila's Kitten... if he was being honest - which was rare - Jim had missed the claws digging into his sides, the heavy overbearing power of the animal.

Jim smirked, wandering over to the dresser and picking up a pair of cat ears that had clearly been left there for him. Placing them on his head, he wanders over to Sebastian, stroking his head gently and smiling down at him. "Would you like to come to bed, Sebby?"

Before Jim's eyes, Sebastian seemed to transform; the silky fur melding to his naked back, the soft ears twitching as Jim spoke, his skin taking on a softly mottled orange and black hue, nails forming into claws, legs taut with animal muscle, tail flicking lazily above his head. His eyes were sharp, cutting into Jim, pinning him to the spot. That cold glare, like an animal sizing up prey.

Jim shuddered, watching carefully as Sebastian stood, looming over him. Then his hand were at Jim's sides, claws digging deep into flesh but not breaking skin or piercing material as Jim had expected. Despite this, the sharp pain still made the smaller man wince, threads of anticipation working up his spine in a wave. Lips brushed, melding into a bruising kiss with soft nips and bites from both, a snarl building deep in Sebastian's chest at Jim's defiance; Jim was the kitten, here to be dominated by Sebastian, to be taken and owned in every way. 

Jim's trousers were soon on the floor and being stepped over carefully, causing Sebastian to growl once more, impatient. "Relax, Sebby, I'm not going anywhere." 

He began to guide them backwards, hands on Sebastian's fur covered hips as the sniper worked on Jim's shirt - he left the tie, figuring that it might come in handy as a readymade leash for his kitten. Soon enough Jim's legs hit the bed and he began to fall backwards, only stopped by a smirking Sebastian who slipped his hands underneath Jim and lifted him off the ground. Shocked for a second, Jim wrapped his legs around Sebastian's hips, relishing the feeling of the fur against his skin. Shuddering against Sebastian, he muttered, "What happens now, Sebby."

Sebastian let out a breath at Jim's low questioning, his soft lilting accent and the lips against his ear making him shiver into the contact; there was no denying that the animal was taking over and nothing Jim could do would stop it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sebastian growled, lips latching onto Jim's neck leaving a trail of darkening marks as Jim took time to ponder his question.

"If I didn't want this, you'd be dead." Jim breathed, pulling the gun from behind Sebastian, "Naughty, you know my rules on guns in bed."

Smirking, Sebastian took the firearm, pressing it under Jim's chin and pulling back the hammer, he felt the other man shiver against him, his cock hardening slightly against Sebastian's stomach. "You get off on this, babe, what did you expect?"

Despite Jim having the sense to know – or at least assume – that Sebastian wouldn't be stupid enough to allow a loaded gun in the bedroom, if only for the waste of ammunition, he couldn't help the thrill of fear that shot through him. Pressing into the weapon, Jim grinned, "You wouldn't shoot me, darling, not even with an empty weapon. You can’t pull the trigger, can you... I know you too well."

And Sebastian can't help but react, his finger tensing on the trigger for a second... He threw Jim down, climbing over him and pressing the gun to his temple. "You know NOTHING." he hissed, stroking the gun along Jim's cheek and down down down to press against his lips. Jim smirked, running his tongue along the barrel; heedless of the taste of gun oil and metal, the tang of blood as he catches his lips between the steel and his sharp teeth. The gun slips past his lips, lying against his tongue, solid and cold. Sebastian grabs Jim's tie, shifting back and pulling him upright, commanding him to suck as if his life depended on it - which it did, in a sense.

Sebastian couldn't help but be mesmerised by Jim's tongue as it darted out to caress the gun barrel, his lips as they moved around the metal, the soft shimmering of spit slicked flesh as Jim followed Sebastian's orders. There was nothing quite as fulfilling as finding ways to force Jim, the King of crime, into submission...

Jim pulled away, licking the blood from his lips before gasping one simple word, " _Sebastian_."

He answered the breathless begging, for this was as close as James Moriarty would ever get to begging, with another bruising kiss, licking blood from his lover's tongue. Jim let out a hiss of pain as Sebastian's teeth caught on his tender lips while making their way down to his neck to leave hard bites along his windpipe, Adams Apple, pulse points, clavicle, collar bones, chest, and down. The darker haired man arched up into the contact, his underwear hiding nothing at this point. Sebastian smirked before grabbing the thin material in his mouth, tugging until the seams gave and Jim was bared before him.

Hissing as Sebastian bit down on the inside of his thigh, Jim ran his fingertips over the head of the tiger skin, lacing into the soft fur as if it was Sebastian’s hair and tugging him upwards. “I want to kiss you.” He breathed, pressing their lips together, his tongue sliding against Sebastian’s in such a way that the sniper was left breathless. Pulling away, the back of Sebastian’s hand crossed Jim’s cheek, leaving a stinging lesson to avoid breaking the rules of the game that nobody knew or understood. 

Settling between Jim’s thighs where he lay, Sebastian smirked down at the smaller man, running a hand down from his cheek; down his neck, placing a little more pressure on than strictly necessary, making Jim whimper and press into the contact; down his chest, stroking over his nipples gently and sending a shudder down his spine; across his stomach, playing in the small trail of dark hair for a brief second before ghosting downwards; across his thigh, teasingly close but bringing no relief, and around…

A gasp fell from Jim’s lips against his will as Sebastian pressed a cool finger against him, the pressure and resistance causing him to squirm into the touch. A soft burn began as the digit slipped inside slowly, pushing past the ring of muscle and making Jim’s back arch into the pain of contact. He fisted his hands into the bedsheets as Sebastian pressed another digit inside him, and another, until he was nearly sobbing with arousal and pain; begging for Sebastian to touch him, to sweeten the deal.

Sebastian did nothing, leaving Jim to suffer as he twisted his fingers viciously, burying his face into his boss’ neck and biting down to suppress his own groans of pleasure. “You love this, don’t you? The pain? The fear? I know you’re scared of me… of this…” and then the teeth grazing Jim’s shoulder didn’t belong to Sebastian anymore, they were the thick fangs of a tiger; breaking the skin, tearing, crushing, **hurting** … and Sebastian was right, Jim loved every second of it.

" _Fuck... Sebastian!_ " Jim's cock twitched with every twist of Sebastian's fingers, every word, every tiny movement; he was hypersensetive, hyperaware of his surroundings... everything seemed too bright, like somebody had turned the contrast up.

"Fuck me." Jim gasped, "Fuck me like you **own** me, Tiger." there was nothing seductive in his voice, only pure need, laced with hints of arousal and fear. 

Sebastian smirked, removing his fingers and moving to press himself against Jim's enterence, teasing and pressing but giving nothing more. Jim squirmed beneath him, digging his fingers into the flesh of his back, drawing blood and making Sebastian wince and shiver. Wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist, Jim pressed down, letting out a soft groan of pain as slipped inside, his head dropping back to the pillow as a low, keening moan followed. Sliding a hand under the skin, Jim laced his fingers into Sebastian's dark hair and began to shift... 

"What do you think you're doing?" Sebastian growled, wanting to deny Jim a little longer but unable to say no to the small shocks of pleasure that having Jim wrapped around him was sending up his spine, telling his brain to _move_ and not be so fucking stupid as to think he would be able to reign Jim in any longer.

Jim said nothing, simply rolling his hips downwards, eliciting a tiny gasp from Sebastian who dropped his head to Jim's chest, biting the skin just over his heart, "If I can't own you this way, I'll just have to mark you some other way." the sniper breathed, the warm huff of air sending tingles across the skin of Jim's chest. Sebastian gasped as Jim tightened around him in response to his words, unable to stop the sharp thrust of his hips, pressing into the sensation. 

Sliding his hand under the pillow while distracting JIm with a sharp kiss, Sebastian pulled out another one of his favourite toys; the cold metal pressed to the skin over Jim's heart and the smaller man shuddered, letting out a gasp of air against Sebastian's throat as he marked it with his teeth and traced the bruises with his tongue. Jim knew what Sebastian was doing, the last marks had only just faded and he wasn't in any rush to recieve new ones.

"Seb." Moran ignored him, pressing the tip of the knife into the skin, "Sebastian." Jim hissed, beginning to quirm slightly against the pain. The blade slid smoothly through his skin, carving letters deep over his heart.

" _Moran!_ Fucking... _**STOP.**_ " Jim let out a wordless cry of pain as Sebastian continued to finish his masterpiece, ignoring his boss' pleas; Jim was **his** and everyone Jim ever deigned to sleep with to get back at him would know it. Finally moving the knife away and throwing it to the side where Jim would never be able to reach it, Sebastian admired his handiwork, tracing the neatly carved 'SM' with his tongue.

"I take it you don't like it." he breathed, waiting for Jim to begin his tirade before thrusting in again and cutting him off mid-word with a smirk and a breathy moan against the shell of his ear.

"I love seeing you like this," Sebastian breathed, "All angry and helpless, wrapped up underneath me, wanting me to stop but at the same time... wanting me to fuck you so hard you can't walk for a _month_." the soft moan that Jim gave only made his smirk wider as he pressed in again, brushing against Jim's prostate in a teasing long stroke that caused Jim to dig his nails in deeper and moan _more_.

Slipping out nearly all of the way, Sebastian pressed in again in a sharp thrust that made stars pop before his eyes, knocking the air out of his lungs. His hand replaced his teeth at Jim's neck, the other in a bruising grip on his hip as Jim writhed beneath him; hands fisted into the bedsheets, head thrown back, back arched into Sebastian's chest, legs tight around his waist, _breathless_. JIm was spread like a canvas, the perfect image of debauched beauty in his swollen lips; the blood dripping from the wounds on his chest, deep red a stark contrast to his alabaster skin; a thin film of sweat coating his body, glistening and spread like an ascending angel. The juxtoposition of the entire situation was uncanny and made Sebastian grin as his head fell back, Jim's name tumbling from his lips.

Jim gasped, struggling to breathe around Sebastian's tight grip - he would have to wear a high collar for a little while, that was for sure. He pressed into every sensation; hands roaming as he pressed himself into Sebastian, filling the cracks like molding putty until they fit perfectly together, in sync. Jim let out a strangled moan, a long string of profanities spilling from his lips like water, the word "Tiger" was likely in there somewhere but Jim didn't care to work back through them; he was quite content to simply focus on the feeling of Seb's hand crossing his hip and wrapping around his cock, sending spikes of pleasure through his entire body. The heat pooling in his stomach grew to be a raging fire, consuming them both as they came, screaming eachother's names; Jim's seed coating Sebastian's stomach where Sebastian's was hot and sweet inside the other man. Sebastian rolled away from Jim, laying beside him and letting his eyes wander over the image again, committing it to memory before letting his eyes flutter closed.

Some time later, when both of them had recovered from their post-coital haze, Sebastian stood and made to pull on some pyjamas before heading to the kitchen. Jim watched carefully as the skin slid from Sebastian's back and, at least in Jim's eyes, he transformed again; fur falling from his flanks, the soft downy ears shrinking back into his hair, teeth receeding, claws dropping away, tail shrinking back to be nothing more than a redundant bone, skin returning to that slightly tanned 'traveller' shade. He was Sebastian again... and yet Jim still had difficulty seeing the difference in those sharp eyes.

Tomorrow, none of the details would be remembered, everything would likely go on as normal; but for now, until they put on their suits and picked up their respective weapons, Sebastian was the Tiger and Jim was the kitten and that was something that neither of them would forget.


End file.
